


He fell in love with death

by morticianwoes



Category: Persona 3
Genre: December Spoilers, Good thing they didn't call a priest, Implied Chidori/Junpei, M/M, Mentioned Akihiko/Minato, November spoilers, October 4th babeyyyy, October Spoilers, Soulmate AU, canon character death, pretty canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticianwoes/pseuds/morticianwoes
Summary: Soulmate AU: you see everything black and white until you meet your soulmate, then everything is in colour.What happens when your soulmate is death?Aka Shinjiro is a ghost who saw colour in the last moments of him dying and is now wtf
Relationships: Ryoji Mochizuki/Shinjiro Aragaki
Kudos: 14





	He fell in love with death

**Author's Note:**

> When you ship the rarest of rarepairs :')

Even the warmth of Akihiko's arms can't chase away the chill in the brunette's bones. Not this time. At this point, he couldn't even feel the pool of warm sticky blood on his chest. Shinjiro always ran cold, but never this cold. 

There was no fight to keep his eyes open. Not initially, he was ready for this. But… One last time. He wants to look at Akihiko one last time. His eyelids feel like weights he's just barely able to lift. 

Akihiko’s teary eyes greet him, wide, glossy, and grey. This time, the boxer’s face is bathed in a colour Shinjiro can only describe as sickly. He could blame the dark hour, had he been worried about that, he would've known it's probably true. But that's not what he's concerned about. 

The fact he can even see it is whats concerning. Eighteen years of black and white. Eighteen years. Why can he suddenly… It doesn't make sense. 

Eyes dart over himself, disturbed by the dark pool growing over his chest. But, taking in the colours he dressed in, previously unknown. 

Is he… Already dead? Was this a joke played on him?

Shinjiro’s eyes go to Akihiko again. Part of him wants to think the grey haired boxer is at fault for this. But they’ve known each other for so long, with no change. Not to mention Akihiko already got his moment, when their leader joined. 

Those weights are getting heavier, as much as Shinjiro would like to take in all the new sights in… He can't. It's too late for him. Wishing he could just tell Akihiko what he was seeing… Everything's black. He's still alive for a moment, but it passes, and Shinjiro Aragaki is dead.

—— 

How long has it been? When you're an incorporeal being that simply  _ exists _ , you lose track of time. Shinjiro had even attended his own funeral. He'd like to say his only reason for lingering was Akihiko, keeping an eye on him. Whatever god out there knows he needed it. The boxer took it about as well as Shinjiro expected him too. 

Not good in the slightest. 

If Shinjiro could will up enough power to materialize just a little, he would've done it to strangle Akihiko. The idiot skipped training, even some classes. And just…

Moped around. Now though, sitting in the lounge, he’s been doing better. Eyes no longer constantly bloodshot. Those eyes now occasionally stole longing glances towards their leader. 

_ “Just talk to him, moron. He obviously saw it too.” _

Shinjiro rolls his eyes, but that's his other reason for sticking around. Even now, he could still see everything in colour. But had no explanation for  _ why _ . At first he thought maybe it was someone else apart of SEES. And the universe decided to pull a cruel game on them by waiting to point this out. 

Everyone acted like normal though, well, normal other than the shock of death. His death, specifically.

It was a little lonely, really. No more than his life had been, and it's not like he had anyone to tell that to. Sometimes he's pretty sure Koromaru sees him though, the dogs eyes will linger a little too long. Once even got as far as barking at him. It's a little comforting. 

At least someone's aware of his presence. 

—— 

  
  


The only reason he followed Akihiko to school is because the dorm is getting incredibly boring. Boring enough to go to school. Though when lunchtime rolls around, Shinjiro is… pleasantly surprised when Akihiko doesn't go to the roof. As he had been since he finally went back to school. 

He follows the senior down to the second years classes. It took a while, but the brunette was now unphased by people walking  _ through _ him. Today there's much more chatter than usual, making him stand up straight to find the source.

In the center of a ring of students, mostly girls, is someone Shinjiro doesn't recognise. Black hair, blue eyes. Shinjiro  _ is _ still getting used to seeing others in colour. His eyes scan the room for Akihiko. 

The boxer is standing at Minato's desk, talking to him with a small, uncharacteristically nervous smile.

Shinjiro thinks something along the lines of ‘good for him’, until his attention is pulled back to the new student.

“You have the most lovely brown eyes!” His voice rings out to a girl, who looks very conflicted now. Stuck between a giggly blush and disappointment. 

Several other of the girls look disappointed as well. The transfer student on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind. Or didn't notice. Something tells Shinjiro it's the latter. 

Though it's strange, Shinjiro feels like he knows this student. But he's never seen him in his life. Still… Something is familiar about the blue eyed boy.

—— 

Several people sat around the lounge. Shinjiro stood off to the side, he could sit if he really wanted to. Though, the sensation of someone else sitting in that same spot as him,  _ in him _ , wasn't enjoyable. So he stands.

Ryoji was visiting the dorm today. He and Junpei seemed to be pretty good friends by now, and well, after Chidori he seemed like he needed a good friend. 

“Ryoji, dude, can you really see in colour?”

The blue eyed boy turns his attention to Junpei, a curious look on his face. “Yes, is that strange?”

“Well, no, but you've met your soulmate?”

“Soulmate?”

Junpei’s face scrunches at Ryoji’s surprise. 

“Do you really not know? Everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in the dorm who sees colour.”

Shinjiro watches Akihiko shift at the comment. 

Ryoji's pale face holds a look of thoughtfulness, taking this new information in. 

“I've been able to see them as long as I remember. Though that's… Not long, for some reason.” his wistful expression changes into a smile, something curious and excited. 

“That means I must have met mine before then, I wonder who they are, what they're like.”

The door opens, catching everyone's attention. Their leader walks in the door, seeming unbothered by the eyes on him. 

“Where have you been?”

The blue haired boy replies with a nonspecific ‘out’. Their guest, isn't too focused on that. More focused on Minato himself. 

“I think I should be leaving now! It's getting late.” His voice as cheerful as usual, though Shinjiro suspects there's something more under there. Not like he could ask anyways.

——

It's not weird to watch someone sleep if you're a ghost. That's something else Shinjiro has come to terms with in the time he's been dead. And after the night on the bridge… Something tugged him to stay with Ryoji. He can't explain it, it’s just there. It's not like Ryoji would even know he was being watched anyways. 

It was midday when the pale boy stirred, and slowly woke up. There was no yawn, no rubbing at his eyes, he simply.. sat up slowly. 

“I'm… Sorry.. were you waiting long?”

The words smacked Shinjiro with confusion. Turning to look at the door, had someone come in when he wasn't paying attention?

No one. 

If Shinjiro had a pulse, it'd be racing. Was Ryoji… Talking to  _ him? _

Blue eyes wouldn't meet him, staring at the bed sheet pooled in his lap. Sheets of Shinjiro’s old bed. The brunette takes a stiff step forward. Then freezes in place again. 

“You can see me?”

This pulls Ryoji’s full attention to Shinjiro. Soft confusion written on his face. 

“Why wouldn't I?”

Shinjiro must've been staring at him with wide eyes, because Ryoji speaks before he gets the chance to answer. 

“....are you okay?”

“I'm dead. I have been for a while.” The words leave his mouth before he can think them. 

What he was expected was shock, or fright. Not… Acceptance, understanding. 

Though after that night on the bridge, maybe he should've expected it.

“I see… That's why I've never seen you before.” 

That statement doesn't feel completely true. Even if it technically is. Something is heavy and unspoken in the air. Not necessarily bad though. More steps closer, and Shinjiro finds himself sitting on the bed. And that's how they sit for a while, finding no reason to speak. Until the soft voice of Fuuka travels through the door. 

“Sorry to bother… Are you awake?”

That soft, pained look returns to Ryoji’s face. 

“I am…”

——

Does something like that even impact something like Shinjiro? Such a… Huge decision. He's already sure he knows what Akihiko will decide on when the time comes. 

But…

The brunette’s head turns to Ryoji. He's stood up, and he's leaving. Junpei calls after him. 

But he's gone, just like that. That doesn't settle well with Shinjiro. Wanting to be killed for the greater good of others… Isolation…

Shinjiro’s eyes close tight. He  _ wants to be with him. _

  
  


Something about the air around him changes. No. Something about the air around him, he can feel. 

It's been months since he could feel his surroundings like that. 

When his eyes open, he's not sure where he is. But that's not what matters. What matters is the figure ahead of him. Shoulders slumped in defeat, head hung low. 

Standing there in front of him. Shinjiro knows. He's sure of it. 

“Ryoji.”

A soft gasp leaves the figure, and he turns to the tall brunette. Tears dripping from his eyes. Those eyes wide in shock. 

“Why are you here? You should be down there, with them.”

He knows now. 

“When I was dying, in October, my last couple moments… I saw the world in colour. And I have ever since.” He explains as he approaches Ryoji. 

“It was you.”

Sad realization dawns on Ryoji's face. 

“You met death… And when I woke up, you were already… So I…”

His eyes won't even meet Shinjiro's. 

“To answer your question, why I'm here.” He holds a hand out to Ryoji. “I want to be with you.”

More tears spill out of blue eyes. 

“You…”

“Their decision doesn't have to do with me. My time with them is over, it was a while ago. The time I have now, I want to spend it with you.”

The faintest of smiles brushes Ryoji’s lips. And hesitantly, gently, he takes Shinjiro’s hand. His crying doesn't stop, but he sniffles. 

“Thank you…”

——

Even with no real grip on the passing of time, the promise day came too fast. 

Together they sat, in each others arms. Both knowing Ryoji would have to leave soon. For right now, in this moment, he wasn't going anywhere. 

“Shinjiro?”

“Yeah?”

Ryoji’s head gently pressed against Shinjiro’s chest, he watches as blue eyes struggle to meet his. 

“When I leave… That's it. Hopefully, I won't come back. But if I do… I won't be  _ me _ , anymore.” His voice catches on the word ‘me’.

“I know…” 

Shinjiro brings a hand up to gently run through black hair. 

“I'm sorry…”

“Don't be.” He moves his hand to Ryoji’s cheek. “The time I've spent with you, I don't regret it. I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

Tears well up in Ryoji’s eyes, and reaching up, he cups Shinjiro’s face. Standing on his toes, he kisses Shinjiro. 

He kisses his soulmate. 

And hand still on his cheek, Shinjiro returns the kiss. 

It's soft and slow. A little sad, but full of love, and truth. 

“I love you, Shinjiro.”

“I love you too, Ryoji.”

Another moment passes, spent with foreheads pressed together. Lingering tears on each others cheeks. 

“I have to go…”

“I know.”

Another kiss. Just barely a brush of lips against each other. It speaks more than words, as the feeling of his partner in his arms disappears. Down to earth. 

_ Goodbye. _


End file.
